They All Lived Story 26: Knots
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Growing up and moving forward can be painful. Accepting that others are doing both can also be painful. Yet this does not make either of them bad things in and of themselves. Whether tying the knot or feeling tied in knots, life goes on!
1. Chapter 1

**February 12****th****, 1954**

_Please God, if you really exist, let it be the flu._ Sara Elric sat on the bed in the examination room at the Central military hospital waiting for the results of her annual physical exam. She had literally crawled out of bed that morning to come over, and only because she did not want to have to make it up later and she wanted to see if maybe they could do something to treat at least her symptoms. She had been throwing up every couple of hours for three days _straight_. If nothing else, she needed a sick note to get out of the PT part of the annual physicals.

Doctor Fillmore's suggestion that she might be pregnant had not gotten an enthusiastic reaction. The_ last_ thing the twenty-seven year old Colonel needed was that little complication to her already complicated life. So she waited. They had already taken blood for other tests, that was just one more tacked on. Fillmore was Doctor Gray's new partner in practice, and she was also nice, but today Sara had found her calm and patient demeanor irritating.

For the last four months Sara had tried to come to terms with her own doubts about marriage and put them aside again. She had promised Franz she would try, and she really did love him. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that, in the long run, she might hurt him.

"Well, Sara," Doctor Linda Fillmore smiled as she returned, still unflappable despite Sara's earlier testiness. "The verdict is in and you are in perfect health."

"You call this perfect health?" Sara asked incredulously. She knew full well from looking in the mirror for the past several days that she was pallid, slightly green, and she hadn't slept a full night through since getting sick.

"Entirely." The smile became a more professionally neutral expression. "From the tests and examination I would guess you are right about eight or nine weeks pregnant."

If there had been color left to drain from Sara's face, she was sure it would have done so. "You're certain?" So much for the latest skipped period being a fluke; they happened occasionally.

"I can give you proof," Fillmore shook her head and picked up her stethoscope. "At that far along we should be able to locate the little one. Lie down please."

Sara groaned, but complied. At least lying down made her feel slightly less nauseated. She waited as the doctor placed the stethoscope not up near Sara's heart, but down on her abdomen. She cringed. "That's cold!"

"Usually is," the doctor chuckled. "And… yes, there we are," she said after a moment of searching. She took off the ear piece and held it out to Sara, keeping the other positioned just below her belly button.

Sara took them and held it up. It took a moment, but within all the other sounds, there was a distinctively patterned little swish-swish-swish. "Th— that's a heartbeat!"

"It is," Fillmore nodded then she took the instrument back. "Definitely eight or nine weeks I would say. There are a few things I can recommend you try for the nausea, but I'm afraid there's not a whole lot to be done other than wait it out. This _will_ get you out of your PT requirement however."

"Great, thanks," Sara sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. At least she would just be able to go home and curl back up in her bed and be miserable there instead of trying to drag into work. She just wanted to be somewhere by herself while she figured out what to do next.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Franz got over to the hospital for the health portion of his annual physical. The run that morning had been easy enough, and he had little doubt he would pass this part with flying colors as well. When the doctor was finished with him, he paused in the hall where two of the regular nurses were gabbing away. Sara had been sick, but she had said she was going to come in and get checked out. She'd had him sleep in his room in the barracks the last couple of days so he wouldn't catch anything and have them both out sick. He wondered if she had even made it out of bed after missing the last couple of days of work. It seemed like a pretty bad bug. "Excuse me ladies," he interrupted. They both turned, and the younger of the two smiled brightly.

"Can we help you Lieutenant Colonel?" she batted her eyes.

Franz smiled, ignoring the flirting. "Yes. I was just wondering if you could tell me if Colonel Elric was in earlier today?"

"Oh, yes she was," the other nurse nodded as she started down the hall. "Fairly early this morning. One of our first patients of the day."

"Yeah," the girl nodded, apparently discouraged by his lack of reaction. She headed the other way. "She went home I think? She was pretty bad off I remember. Morning sickness is _such_ a misnomer isn't it? Well, bye!" she gave him one last wink and headed off down the hall.

Franz stared after her, momentarily bewildered. That was an odd conversation. At least Sara had come in and gotten checked out. She must be sick if she had gone… straight…. _Morning sickness? _The words hit him a few seconds later like a loaded freight train.

He had never traveled the distance from near Headquarters to the apartment so quickly. Franz was winded by the time he hit the stairs, and barely paused to catch his breath before he opened the door. "Sara?" he looked around, momentarily panicked when he didn't see her in immediate evidence. Franz hurried to the door of the bedroom, and breathed a momentary sigh of relief. Sara was curled up under the covers. "Honey, are you awake?"

"Yes."

Well that wasn't much of a response. He tried again. "Are you all right?"

Sara rolled over. From her face, Franz gathered two things at once; that she still felt miserable, and that she had been crying recently. "Define all right?"

Franz found himself in a rare momentary loss for words. "I… well I was in for my physical and I…. asked if you'd been in. One of them said something about morning sickness and I thought…."

Sara sighed, closing her eyes briefly before looking at him again. "Yeah. I am."

Pregnant. Franz stood there for a moment. While the possibility had been on his mind all the way over, he was more concerned at the moment with the pained, unhappy expression on his fiancée's face. He offered her a weak smile as he moved toward the bed and sat down on the edge. She watched him, but offered up nothing else. "I guess you're going to be pretty sick for a while then huh?"

"You think?" Sara groused.

"Sorry," Franz sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, we weren't exactly expecting this."

Sara sat up so suddenly he almost fell backwards. "Talk about an understatement," she met his eyes with a glare. "This isn't exactly the best time for this, Franz!" Her voice broke. "And I'm going to kill whoever told you! I don't even know how _I_ feel about this and now you know and I…." tears started streaming down her face again.

Franz was floored. "You… you weren't going to tell me?" That had never occurred to him.

Sara tossed her hands in the air. "I…well yes, eventually of course. I just wasn't ready to yet! I wanted to be the one and now that's no good and I have no idea what kind of a mother I'm supposed to be with a full time position and responsibilities and –" she lost it, falling against Franz's chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

Out of practice and instinct, Franz wrapped his arms around the girl he loved, stroking her back gently with one hand. "Shhh… easy, Belle, it's all right," he soothed. "Sure, it's a shock. But you know," he smiled, surprising even himself a little at the happy feeling inside, "it's not like it's the end of the world. I'm here, and I love you. It's a baby and that's a happy thing right? It's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Sara sniffled, looking up at him. "I have things to do, Franz! Responsibilities. I can't just stay home. I don't _want_ to stay home! I don't even know if I want _this _right now."

He had known she was nervous and anxious about the wedding because of Edward and Winry's difficulties the past year, and Franz had done his best to be patient. He was good at that, and he would wait for Sara for the rest of his days if he had to. But it looked like their life plans had been stepped up a little, ready or not. To hear her say that last… "You don't want a child? But we talked about children. You—"

"Franz, please don't," Sara looked away, averting her eyes. "Not now."

It had been a long time since Franz's attempts to comfort anyone had been so flatly rejected. "Sara, please. This is a good thing. No one's going to say anything. We can just go ahead and get married like we planned."

"Stop right there," Sara jerked away. Given how emotionally she was reacting, it took no other proof for Franz to believe his normally reasonable Sara was pregnant! "I'm not getting married just because of some biological process and my own stupidity!"

"Stupidity? Sara I—"

"I love you," she was on a roll, and went right over him. "But I know I'm not ready for this. Not now. I'm not ready and it's already too late. I need… I need some time alone," she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I just need to think for a while okay?"

She was ordering him out. Her words stung. "Of course, whatever you want," Franz found himself saying as he stood up. "Can I come back tomorrow?" It had been a very long time since he had even considered having to ask about coming over.

"I'll call you," Sara replied softly.

Franz waited for her to say something more, but all Sara did was curl back up with her back to him, sniffling quietly. He wanted to say something, to know what to say that would make her feel better, and convince her that this was all right. He loved the idea of a baby. He had always thought she would too; she was so good with kids. Feeling more than a little deflated, Franz let himself out, locking the door behind him.

It was a very long, lonely walk back to the barracks.

**February 15****th****, 1954**

Edward was more than a little nervous as he walked into Headquarters that morning. It had been eight-and-a-half months since Breda had forced him to take leave, and he had gone in for his scheduled physical last week like everyone else. The point, of course, to see if he was fit for return to duty. His physical had included re-evaluation psychologically as well, this one by Doctor Irons. He did not know the full results, but he knew he had managed to pass the PT clear of the minimums, even if the numbers weren't even close to his old personal best.

He was on his way to talk to Breda when Marcus Kane caught him in the hallway. "Fullmetal," he waved him down. "Do you have a minute?"

Ed stopped, and shrugged smiling. "Sure, Sky Fire. What's up?"

Kane stopped, frowning slightly. "I was wondering if you knew how Sara was doing," he replied without preamble. "She called in sick again today and that makes six days straight including the weekend."

Had it been that long? Ed mentally tallied it up and realized that Kane was right. He was immediately concerned. "I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't talked to her in a few days. I'll see if I can find out what's going on." If his daughter was that ill it had to be something serious.

"Thanks," Kane looked relieved. "I've got to get back to my files," he grimaced. "Good luck upstairs."

"Does everybody know?" Ed asked him as Kane headed back the way he had come.

"At least everyone wearing a watch," Kane smirked, vanishing around the corner with a jaunty wave.

Of course all the State Alchemists knew. They were probably waiting to find out if he would be back to kicking their asses in the near future. Not that Ed had long to wait. He went up to Breda's office and was immediately ushered inside. The meeting was short and to the point.

"I've gotten the reports," Breda said seriously. "And it's kind of a mixed bag, Ed."

"What?" Ed felt immediately disappointed. "Who says I'm not fit to go back?" He had thought everything went pretty well.

"No one," Breda shook his head. "They all agree that you're healthy enough – mentally as well as physically – to come back if you want to."

A heavy open ending hung there, and Ed knew what it led to. "If," he repeated. "Are you offering me retirement, Breda?"

"Only if you want it, Ed," Breda replied with a sigh. "Even back on full duty, Gray's set some rather strict limits on what you're still capable of doing without over-straining yourself. If you don't take back most of the combat classes than you should be fine."

"But…. Those are mine." What was this junk about not taking back the combat classes? Ed amended that thought. He knew exactly what this was about. He sighed. "Nevermind, I understand."

"Good," Breda looked relieved. "I'd be happy to have you back, Ed, but they all say that you're a lot better off the way you are now. If you'll take it easy and stick to desk work, you can start back anytime."

"Give me a couple of days to think on it," Ed replied immediately. This wasn't something he wanted to jump on, despite how determined he had been to get back to work as soon as possible. He at least wanted to think things through.

"Of course," Breda agreed, "Take however much time you need."

As Ed was on his way out of the office, he spotted Franz at the coffee maker. Well, if he wanted to find out about Sara, there was the man to talk to. "Can we talk?" he asked simply as he walked up.

Franz jumped - a rare occurrence – but relaxed when he saw Ed. "Of course, Sir," he replied. On close inspection, Ed was surprised to see that the younger man looked rather unusually haggard.

"Have you been sleeping?" Ed asked his second question first.

Franz shrugged. "No, not really."

"Is Sara all right?" Ed asked then. The two questions were most likely related after all. "I heard she hasn't been in."

Franz looked uncomfortable. Then, after a rather long minute, he shrugged. "You should talk to Sara about that," he said evasively.

"I will, but I thought I might be able to get a heads up from you," Ed pointed out, a little irritated that this wasn't simpler. It wasn't a hard question.

"I haven't talked to Sara since Friday," Franz gave him a hard stare. "If you want to know what's going on, you should ask Sara."

That was the last useful thing Ed got out of the man. The conversation ended soon after and he headed back out of Headquarters. Well, he had a little time. It seemed like a good morning to stop by the apartment and talk to his daughter.

* * *

Ed had walked over to Headquarters from the Rockbell Auto-Mail anyway, having no idea that Sara was still upstairs. Winry had driven, and Ed had simply caught a ride with her most of the way. So when he got back, instead of going into the workshop he ducked upstairs first and knocked at the door.

A very bleary-eyed Sara opened it about a minutes a minute later. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my daughter," he replied with a small smirk. "You look pretty under the weather there. I tried to ask Franz if you were okay, but all he told me was that I should talk to you myself." His smile faded then, replaced by concern. "He said he hadn't talked to you since Friday." That fact actually concerned him more.

Sara fidgeted then stepped back. "Come in."

Ed frowned, but complied. Sara closed the door behind him and then went back over to the couch and sat down. She really didn't look well. "What is this all about?" he finally asked.

Sara shrugged as she picked up a glass of water from the coffee table. She only sipped a little before grimacing and putting it down. She didn't meet his eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said softly.

The floor under his feet could have shifted for all the world seemed to shift momentarily off balance. Had he heard right? Yes, Ed was sure he had. Then things seemed to settle back in place and, in truth, he was relieved. "Is that was this is all about?"

"Isn't it enough?" Sara grumbled.

_This_ Ed could handle. He shrugged, smiled, and went to sit beside her. "Well sure, but there are worse things than babies, trust me."

Sara shrugged. "This wasn't planned. Franz and I haven't even set a new date for the wedding. And now…"

"Now what?" Ed asked. "Now's not the time to be pushing him away, Sara. He wants to be with you."

"I just don't want to wonder if he only pressed again because of this," Sara sighed, one hand resting on her pajama-covered stomach, still flat and toned as ever.

Ed shook his head. She really did logic just like him sometimes – or worse. "And do you think the last couple of years were _because of this_?"

"So you still think I should marry him?" Sara looked up, startled.

Did she really think he was opposed to this? "I don't think you should throw away _years_ of a perfectly good relationship in a fit of pique."

She seemed to get the point. Sara scowled. "You think I'm over-reacting."

"Yes."

"I wasn't even sure if you still _liked _Franz."

"Like him? If I didn't like him do you think I would have let him live this long?" Sure Ed had been an ass last year, but had it been that bad?

"You give him these _looks_ sometimes…" Sara replied pointedly.

"Looks? What, like he's the guy who took my little girls innocence?" Ed quipped, half sarcastic, but even he had to admit there were times that it bugged him.

"You blame _him_ for that?" Sara hesitated for just a moment, then continued, still scowling. "You can stop then. That wasn't Franz."

"What?" Ed was poleaxed. Sara and Franz had been together for a couple of years now. When would… "There was someone before that?"

"Only briefly, but yes," Sara replied, her eyes hard and flint-like, as if daring him to yell at her.

Ed was torn between demanding to know who it was and terrified to find out. He was sure it wasn't Mars Leighton, if only because of a conversation he'd had with Sara years back. Maes? Hell he hoped not! He didn't think that was it either but…. He was at a complete loss as to who it could have been.

"It was on a mission several years ago," Sara offered only a little more information. "Other than that it's none of your business."

At least she'd been an adult and a State Alchemist by then obviously. Still, Ed felt a little stung that he'd had _no_ idea! It made Ed burn to wonder who it was though; a soldier? Some guy in a town somewhere? Or was it another State Alchemist? "Assuming I don't know the guy."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you anything else, but you can stop laying _that_ at Franz's feet. I'm the one who wanted things this way." So she had been the one to initiate things on _that_ level? Ed was finding out things about his daughter today he had never known, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that fact, no matter how much he had tried to stay out of her personal business.

"If you were the one who took the relationship that direction," Ed pointed out, recovering quickly from the shock, "Then don't you think you're being awfully unfair to Franz to treat him like this?" At least, it sure seemed that way to Ed.

Sara looked immediately guilty. "Yeah, I thought of that. A little late but I did. I got really upset with him on Friday, and I pretty much kicked him out for a few days. I told him I'd call when I was ready to talk."

"Well he looked like shit this morning," Ed offered helpfully. "You should call him. He's pretty worried. And you know, this isn't the end of your career."

Sara sighed. "I don't want to get out of the military, Dad."

"Who said anything about you having to leave?" Sometimes she just made no sense.

Sara looked at him, surprised. They seemed to be doing that to each other a lot in this conversation. "I mean, Riza Mustang did, and even Aunt Elicia took years off…."

"That was their choice," Ed shook his head. "No one forced them to it, Sara. If you want to go back to duty, I'm sure you'll work something out."

"I'm still not ready," Sara objected, but he could tell her resolve was weakening. Or perhaps it was just her constitution. She looked like she might throw up at any moment.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm too young for this."

Ed smirked. "You showed up the day before I turned twenty-eight, and in the middle of a war zone. You weren't _planned_ either. Do you think your mom and I lost _anything_ by having you? Or regret it for even a moment?"

"Well, no," Sara blushed. "I guess I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Winry didn't give up her career and neither did I," Ed offered her an encouraging smile.

Sara nodded then leaned her head back with a soft groan. "This is so embarrassing, especially after how hard a time I gave Aldon for getting Cassie pregnant the first time. What's everyone at HQ going to think?"

"Nothing worse than what they might have been thinking for the last couple of years," Ed replied pointedly. Their relationship was hardly a secret after all. "So what does it matter what they think now?"

Sara smirked at him without moving. "I was hoping for a little sympathy, and all I get is a kick in the head."

Ed shrugged. "It usually worked with me." He reached out and patted her arm. "It will all work out, kiddo. I know it's all pretty overwhelming. You can ask your Mom how badly I panicked when she told me_ you_ were coming."

"She's told me," Sara chuckled weakly. She still looked ill, but at least she looked less depressed. "I should call Franz. He's probably worried sick."

Ed nodded and glanced at his watch. "He's probably on lunch. You might try the barracks."

"Wouldn't he be in the mess?" Sara asked, confused.

Ed stood to go, and winked. "Trust me."

* * *

Sara watched her father go, feeling bemused, nauseous, and no less overwhelmed. In one conversation her father had basically told her she was an idiot for not marrying Franz already, _not_ gotten mad at her for getting pregnant before getting married, and hadn't blown his top – though he had obviously been stunned – by the revelation that Franz was not her first lover, even if he was the only man she had ever loved.

Deciding not to put it off, she picked up the phone and dialed Franz's number.

"Hello Sara?"

She blinked. "How did you know it was me?"

"Wishful thinking," a very tired sounding chuckle came over the line. "I've been answering the phone like that all weekend. Can I… come over?"

Sara nodded. "Please. I'd like to see you."

* * *

Edward didn't say anything immediately to Winry about the visit when he got downstairs and went into the workshop. Later would be time enough. Except for one little detail that he had rather forgotten; Alphonse and Elicia were coming over for dinner. Fortunately, it was just the four adults. Ethan had gone over to Al and Elicia's to work on another project with Alyse. Or, in this case, to be Alyse's sounding board for all her ideas for the upcoming junior prom while he did his homework. He did not seem to mind and she enjoyed having him around.

Dinner was pleasant. They all chatted and enjoyed themselves, though Ed did not bring up what had happened in his visit with Breda. He really wanted a chance to think it over before he talked to Winry.

"So what's had you quiet all evening?" Winry finally asked Ed over dessert.

"Does it have something to do with Sara?" Al jumped in so quickly that it surprised Ed.

"Why do you ask?" Ed looked over at his brother.

Al shrugged. "She's been out sick for days. I was hoping you knew something we didn't."

It seemed as good an opening as Ed was likely to get. He nodded. "I talked to Franz and Sara both today," he admitted. "Sara's all right. They just found out that she's pregnant."

The room went momentarily silent as all three of the others stared at Ed as if he had grown two tails.

"That explains it," Winry finally said after a moment. "I was trying to figure out what possible illness could make anyone _that_ consistently ill for a week. I could hear her upstairs."

Elicia nodded sympathetically. "Poor Sara; it sounds like she has it worse than either of us did."

"She doesn't know you know," Ed reminded them before they suggested going and finding his daughter and talking to her. "She's really upset about it right now too."

Winry gave him an expression that clearly said _do we look stupid?_ "When they aren't married yet and she's not been a Colonel that long, on top of feeling miserable; I would imagine not."

"Does this mean they're finally going to set a wedding date?" Elicia asked curiously.

"I don't know what it means," Ed admitted. "Give them a little time to sort it out all right?"

Al nodded in agreement. "They're probably still just getting used to the idea. We should wait, and then be supportive of whatever they decide."

At least they all seemed to agree on that! Ed just hoped that Sara had actually called Franz, and that they were working things out.

* * *

Sara thought she had finally finished crying out all her tears this time as she lay stretched out on the couch, her head cushioned on a small pillow resting in Franz's lap. One of his hands stroked her hair gently. He had come over as soon as he got off of work, and they had spent quite a while just sitting and holding each other.

"I'm sorry I chased you out the other day," Sara finally sighed. "I've been kind of irrational lately."

"I'll take at least half the blame for that," Franz chuckled softly. "And I'm sorry if you felt pressured. I don't ever want you to feel forced into anything, Sara. I just…well, honestly, I've been looking forward to getting married and having kids for years. I just never could find the right woman, until I realized it was you. Waiting longer just doesn't make sense to me. It's been hard to be patient."

"And I appreciate that you've been as nice about this as you have," Sara replied, turning a little to look up at him. "You're right, you know. We should just go ahead and get married but, something small, private. I just want family and a few friends."

Franz smiled down at her. "Sara, I'll be happy as it's you and me and someone to marry us."

**February 17****th****, 1954**

After talking to Breda, Ed had a lot of thinking to do. He would have rather focused on Sara's problems. Those were much easier to deal with than figuring out what he wanted to do with himself. What did he want to make of himself now? Who _was_ he anymore? What needed to change? What should stay the same? Should he go ahead and take Breda's retirement offer? Was this life really so bad? There were so many questions that just kept his mind spinning.

Winry caught him that afternoon staring out the bedroom window down into the frost-covered back yard. "You looked like you're thinking something deep and painfully complicated," she commented with a smile as she came up beside him.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know who I am anymore." It was just easier to tell her the complicated things on his mind now. Usually she had excellent insight. If not, she would smile, kiss him, and promise him it would all work out.

"Don't you?" she asked this time with a playful smirk.

Ed shrugged. "Well I'm a State Alchemist, and a General, and a father, and a soldier, a husband… but I've also been a killer, an executioner, a scientist, a traveler, a spy, a thief, an asshole…"

"That's _what_ you are," Winry replied when he ran out of things. "And you're right; you're all of those things."

Ed looked at her, feeling a little perplexed. "Isn't that kind of contradictory?"

"It makes you normal," Winry chuckled softly, hugging him. "Everyone is that complicated."

"So how do I know which parts are really me?"

Winry smiled and kissed his cheek. "You choose, and you do your best to discard or minimize the rest."

"So tell me who I am," Ed smiled a little.

"You're Edward," Winry replied without hesitation. "You're a rambunctious, head-strong boy from Resembool; the older son of Trisha Elric; Al's over-protective brother. My best friend; my husband. You're the father of three great kids who love you. You're the most aggravating, impulsive, well-intentioned guy I've ever known. You're gentle, kind-hearted, devoted." She grinned impishly. "And you've always had a great body."

"I'm an ass who forgets about everyone else and runs off and does stupid things," Ed offered in counter-argument.

Winry was ready for him. "You put your heart into your duty, because it's always about saving people and protecting the things you love."

"I get wrapped up in my work."

Winry shrugged. "You're goal driven."

"I'm impatient and short-tempered." This was almost like a game. For every argument he had, she seemed to have an equally good response.

"You like to get things done and are irritated by delays."

"I'm an egotistical ass."

"You're an alchemist." Her tone was amusingly matter-of-fact, as if that was just expected.

"I'm telling Alphonse you said that," Ed laughed. It was a good rebuttal though!

Winry chuckled. "Go ahead. He'll agree with me."

"I forget to listen," Ed went on.

Winry tapped his nose with one finger. "You're learning to remember."

Incredible. Ed smiled, caressing her face with his left hand. "After everything I've done to you, how can you see me that way?"

Winry wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because it's the truth, Edward. Because even with all your flaws and knowing you better than anyone else, I _know _who you are and I love you."

"You say all these things," Ed sighed, wishing he could believe her. He knew she believed it, but that didn't make it true. "I just don't know how to be that person anymore."

Winry gave him a calculating, contemplative look for several seconds. "Ed when was the last time you were really comfortable with yourself?"

He didn't have to think about it. "…before the war."

Winry nodded as if that had been the answer she was expecting. "So let yourself be that person."

"But all the things that…."

"Shush," she placed one finger over his mouth, cutting off his objections about the war in Aerugo and his behavior afterwards. "You can let those things eat at your for the rest of your life, Edward, or you can let them go. You were happy even after what happened with the Xing War. _We _were happy. You were so full of life, so much less self-conscious than you used to be. Do you remember the summer before you left? Walking on the beach… you _finally_ proposed."

That seemed such a long time ago, and like such a different person. Ed felt a twinge of regret. "I remember but…sometimes people change Winry. You know that."

The love in Winry's eyes was almost enough to make Ed want to cry with relief. "Ed, you are the same stubborn, impetuous, loyal, goal-driven, pig-headed man you were when you were a twelve year old boy. No one has ever defined who you are, or what you are, but _you_. You never let them. So don't go dragging yourself down. For once, maybe you should actually consider how others really see you."

"I don't deserve you," Ed laughed, kissing her gently.

Winry smirked as she kissed him back. "You'd better," she murmured. "That's the first lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

**February 18****th****, 1954**

Winry had really helped Edward nail down what had been bothering him for all this time. It was just one more reason Ed was grateful for his wife. With several things straight in his mind for the first time in a while, Ed knew the only decision he could honestly make. So within a couple of days he was standing back in Breda's office.

"I'd like to ask you a favor."

Breda eyed him warily. "What's that Ed?"

"The State Alchemy Program; I want you to give it to Al," Ed replied.

Breda looked started. "What for?"

Edward held up his distinctive red jacket. He had come in civilian clothes to make the point. "Ever since Aerugo, I can't _make _myself wear this. I'm not comfortable in it. Hell, I'm barely comfortable in my own skin and I_ hate_ my uniform. I realized something finally. I make a damned good general and _that's _what I've hated about myself."

He kept going, knowing that if he stopped he would never finish. "I did my duty, and I did it well, but in doing that duty I still feel like I betrayed a large part of myself and a lot of the reasons I'm an alchemist in the first place; not just why I chose to stay a State Alchemist when I came home. I've had to do a lot of things that, even if they were right, I'm not proud of. This last time Winry and Roy were both right, I might have been a good man for the mission, but it wasn't a good mission for_ me_. Even when my men were proud of what we were doing and they trusted me, I couldn't keep it from becoming personal to me anymore. War like that stops being about the people because it's about politics. All I saw was the people on both sides suffering and I was an interloper. I'm still not sure that my part really improved the situation."

"So you're retiring."

"As a General," Ed nodded, he pulled the pocket watch out and held it up. "If you'll let me though, I'd like to keep this. I want to keep teaching, to keep training State alchemists, potential and actual. But there are other things I need to focus on in my life, and I need to reprioritize and chance directions a little bit. I need to get back to myself, and if the work I'm doing isn't true to that than it's not where I need to be anymore."

Breda seemed to consider that. He didn't actually speak for a couple of minutes. He just looked at Ed with a mildly concerned expression. "I can't exactly bust you back down to Major you know," he commented finally.

To say Ed felt nervous would have been a massive understatement. This was something he had to do, but he had also come in prepared to give up his State Alchemist certification if that proved to be necessary. He sighed and set the watch down on the desk. "I know and I'm not asking you to. I've walked away from it before, as I'm sure you remember. I wouldn't have come to this decision without being willing to do that again. In the end this isn't about what I am; it's about _who _I am."

"That's my point," Breda nodded somberly. Then he smiled. "No matter what_ I _choose to do, you'll always be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. It's an added _name_ after all."

Ed's eyes widened a little, his spirits rising with the realization of what Breda meant. "So you're good with this?"

Breda chortled. "Honestly, Ed? It's about damned time. You're more of an ass and a pain as a General than you ever have been as an Alchemist."

"Gee, thanks," Ed rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face. "I mean it," he said without the sarcasm almost immediately. "Thanks, Breda. It's the teaching I love." Helping people become good alchemists, with the right idea of what they were supposed to be doing, and giving them the skills they need to do it well and survive at it, State Alchemists or not. The lectures didn't require _him_ to do alchemy. Ed picked his watch back up off of Breda's desk.

"That's always been obvious," Breda smiled. "So what you're really doing is dropping the paperwork on your _beloved_ younger brother to pick up more class time?"

"Yeah. That sums it up pretty well," Ed joked back. "I want to do other things too; mostly with Winry and the kids. Ethan will be gone in a couple of years and he really needs me right now, as a father even more than as his teacher. Sara's… well you know that situation. Winry and I would like to get down to Resembool more; spend time with Aldon and his family; maybe do a little more traveling ourselves."

"Sounds like it was Winry's idea," Breda actually teased him.

Ed shook his head. "Actually, she doesn't know I'm talking to you about this yet. Before we make anything official, I want to talk to her about it. But she asked me to retire from the military almost fifteen years ago and I told her no. This isn't a rush decision now either, or one based entirely on an emotional response." He had made enough of those in his life. "I finally came to a decision. This is what I need to do."

"Then after Winry gives the real okay, we'll put in the paperwork," Breda agreed. "And you're not planning to take a cut on the teaching hours?"

"Heck no," Ed grinned then he got a little more serious for a moment. "I'm keeping the combat classes though. I swear I won't push too much, but I want to oversee them. I've got to have something to do during the day while everyone else is working, and the last thing I need is to find myself in your belt."

"The saying is shoes, isn't it?" Breda asked. Ed felt relieved that he hadn't said no to his at least running the combat classes as long as he wasn't heavily participating.

"Yeah, but that's not the part I'd be worrying about," Ed smirked mercilessly. "And the word _pants_ had entirely the wrong connotation."

"Yeah," Breda grimaced. "Let's just forget it."

"That might be for the best," Ed laughed.

* * *

Winry was sitting at the dining table sorting through recent pictures of Aldon, Cassie, and their boys to add to the family albums when Ed got home. He watched her for a minute, almost hating to interrupt, but he thought she would like what he had to say. It was hard not to grin too much and give it away. "Hi, beautiful," he said to announce his presence.

Winry looked up and removed her reading glasses. "There you are," she smiled. "I was beginning to wonder."

"I had a little errand at Headquarters," Ed admitted.

"Oh?" Winry gave him a slightly wary look as she stood up. "What was it about?"

"The future," Ed replied, stepping closer. "I made him an offer, but I told him it depended on your approval."

"Well that's good to know." Winry looked suspicious now. "Just what did you do?"

Ed smiled gently, taking her hand in his. "I told him that I'm done with being a General. No more wars, no more combat missions. I'd even give up being a State Alchemist if he insisted, but all I want to do is teach and handle decent alchemist work again. So I told Breda I wanted to stay on as a teacher. That is, if you don't mind."

Her blue eyes were alternately startled, and then pleased. Winry hugged him tightly. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she said, kissing his cheek, then his mouth more properly as she leaned back a little to position better.

Ed relaxed, reassured by her response that he had finally made the _right _decision.

**February 22****nd****, 1954**

Alphonse was tired when he got home from work. It was his first week officially _in charge_ of the State Alchemy Program. Not that he hadn't been doing a good chunk of the work for years, but with Edward officially stepping out of the limelight – as it were –

Al was taking on a lot of Ed's old responsibilities, and splitting most of his own with Alex Armstrong and Miriam Golan.

It was invigorating and actually rather satisfying, but Al had been surprised when Breda told him that Ed had specifically asked that Al take over. When he asked Ed about it Friday, Ed had told him that he didn't want to see the programs out of their hands just yet, and he _'didn't want an ass for a boss._'

Frankly, Al was relieved that Ed had retired from his duties as an active General, and that Breda had let his brother retain his position as a State Alchemist. Ed would always be _retired-General Elric_, but he wouldn't even be called out to war as an alchemist. Breda had made it clear that Ed would _only_ be teaching, and the two of them had confirmed for Al that was just how Ed wanted it.

Alphonse took his sleet-dampened black coat off and hung it in the coat closet, kicking off his boots before walking into the living room. Elicia had stayed late today working on a case in investigations and Al had promised to make dinner. As he crossed the living room into the kitchen he heard noises. That was odd. Immediately suspicious, Al leaned over to see the other side of the couch.

Alyse, and a boy Al did not recognize, were lip-locked and snuggled together on the couch! They were absolutely unaware of his presence, as absorbed as they were in a rather obvious make-out session. Al was stunned for only a moment. Then he could almost feel the steam coming out his ears as something snapping inside him and he bellowed, "What is going on here?"

The boy jumped up – off Alyse – and scrambled backwards. Alyse's eyes popped open wide and she sat up as the boy straightened and stared in horror. "I…excuse me, General Elric…" the boy stammered. "We were just—"

"I know what you were _just,_" Al growled, coming around the couch at full speed. The guy had just had his hands _and lips_ all over his daughter! "And that's enough of that! Get out of this house!"

The boy didn't say another word. He grabbed a book bag that was lying on the ground and bolted for the door. Al almost followed him, but he heard the door open and slam shut again within a few seconds. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Al hadn't expected to lose his temper like that, but seeing the kid cozied up with his little girl _in their living room_ was just too much!

It took him several seconds before he registered Alyse standing there, glaring at him. "Daddy how could you?!" she shouted, catching Al off guard.

"How could _I?_" Al rounded on her. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend," Alyse replied matter-of-factly, though her eyes were glistening with emotion. "Which last I checked was _not _a crime!"

"It looked like a lot more than that," Al retorted, still steamed.

"Well it wasn't!" Alyse shouted back. It was so strange to hear her yelling; his quiet, sensible little girl.

"He was on top of you on my couch," Al was not about to back down. "I thought you had more sense, Alyse! I've gone along with whatever you and your mother wanted for three years but _no more!_ If this is what I get for letting you be independent—"

"But, Dad I—"

"You're grounded!" Al finished over her objection. "Two months, effective immediately."

Alyse's eyes grew wider in disbelief. "Daddy that's not fair!"

"This isn't about fair," Al argued, "It's about what's right. We have rules in this house young lady, and I don't recall _this_ being allowed by any of them!"

"But you don't even know—"

"That's final!" If she wasn't going to be sensible and responsible about this than Al was going to put his foot down.

Alyse didn't say another word. She stared at him in stunned silence, lip trembling, for several seconds then fled the room, sobs bursting from her throat as she pounded up the stairs. A few seconds later Al heard her bedroom door slam shut.

Al felt the worse of his anger drain almost immediately, leaving him dissatisfied and irritated. The entire scenario had been the last thing he ever expected. Though this was _exactly_ what he had been afraid of when Elicia told him to let Alyse have her freedom. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the roast Elicia had prepped and marinated. It just needed to be cooked. He pulled out a bottle of beer from the back as well. Once dinner was on, he settled down on the couch with a copy of the day's newspaper and tried to calm down. There wasn't a peep from upstairs.

The house smelled nicely of cooking meat when Elicia arrived home over an hour later. She glanced around with some confusion when she came in.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked her.

Elicia shrugged. "Alyse said she and Brandon had a study date this afternoon. I figured he would still be here."

So Brandon was the boy's name. "Brandon left rather suddenly," Al replied, trying not to sound overly grumpy. He didn't like the sharp look Elicia directed at _him._

"What did you do Alphonse Elric?" Elicia asked. "Brandon's a nice boy."

"That _nice boy_ was all over our daughter when I got home," Al met her gaze with an even one of his own. He was not going to be intimidated here. "I caught them making out on the couch."

"Where's Alyse?" Elicia frowned.

"In her room," Al replied, turning back to the paper. He didn't like the accusative look on Elicia's face. "After Brandon left I grounded her and she went upstairs."

"Grounded?" Elicia sounded shocked and Al knew why. In all the time since their kids were born, Al had never been a _harsh_ disciplinarian. It had never really been necessary. Even Will had never been actually grounded. "Don't you think that was a little harsh, Al?"

"No I don't," Al gave up on the paper. He put it down next to his drink. "This is a serious matter, Elicia!"

"As if you never made out with a girl," Elicia crossed her arms under her chest.

"N…not on my parents couch," Al objected, feeling immediately stupid. Of course he hadn't! He'd kissed girls in Europe. Not a lot of them, but it hadn't been like _that._ Well, maybe because there wasn't someplace good to sit but still!

Elicia shook her head. "I'm sure they were both fully dressed and there wasn't anything inappropriate going on. This wouldn't be the first time they've studied together."

"Well no one deigned to inform me of this," Al pointed out. "How long has Brandon been her boyfriend anyway?"

"About a month," Elicia replied.

"And nobody told me?"

"Because I knew you would over react, like you just did." Elicia picked up the newspaper and gestured to the scattered study notes still in evidence on the table. "She's a teenager, Alphonse. Alyse isn't a little girl and you can't treat her like one." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she just shook her head and stalked off. "I'm going to finish dinner."

Al was more than a little annoyed. Somehow _he_ was suddenly the bad guy in all this?

Dinner was awkward through the first helpings. Alyse came down and joined them but she avoided looking at Al directly and barely said a word; a drastic change from her usual bubbling chatter as she told them all about school and what she was working on. She looked like she wanted to talk though and so Al was not surprised when, over seconds, she finally did. "Daddy, I think we need to reconsider this."

As much as he wanted to flat out deny her the option, Al was too fair-hearted most of the time. He should at least hear her out. "And just why is that?"

"Because I have responsibilities," Alyse pointed out. "To my class and my committees and the school, and we have tennis matches starting in the next month and the season's going to be intense. I'm _running_ the Junior Prom in April. I really can't afford to miss these things."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that first," Al replied.

"Alphonse," Elicia scowled.

Alyse gave him a tight-lipped glare. It was disconcerting. Al had never seen his daughter particularly angry and never directed at _him._ "What is this about, Dad?" she asked. "Does this even have anything to do with me? Is this about your standing at Headquarters? Or maybe you just don't want to admit that I can actually handle my own life? All we did was kiss!"

"I know what I saw," Al responded. "What if it had gone farther, Alyse?"

"It wasn't going to!" Alyse slammed her fist down on the table with enough force she even startled herself. "Really, Dad, do you think I have _no_ self control or something? Do you even respect me?"

"Of course I respe—"

"Then why don't you _trust me?_" Alyse stood up. "Do you _really_ think I was going to do something stupid? I'm not that kind of a girl and Brandon's not that kind of guy."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do!" Alyse replied emphatically. "I don't believe this. You never came down like this on Will!"

"Will never…" Al didn't even finish the sentence as he saw the looks on his wife and daughter's faces. Whether Al _knew_ about it or not, or at least could or could not confirm it, Will _had_ dated a couple of girls. He had probably done the same thing, and in talking to his son, Al was sure that Will had never gone further than was appropriate either. But Will was the boy. With Alyse….

"I'm not Sara," Alyse's words stung. "Is this because my _cousin_ is pregnant? Cause if it is, than this is so messed up it's not funny!"

"All right, I think that's enough Alyse," Elicia spoke up firmly, but her voice remained calm. "Why don't you go call Brandon and make sure he made it home all right? I'd like to have a few words with your father."

"Yes, Mother," Alyse nodded and left the room, her food unfinished.

"_Is_ that was this is about, Alphonse?" Elicia turned on Al as soon as Alyse was out of ear shot. "Are you really worried that our daughter, a straight A student who has never once missed curfew or broken a house rule, who practically _runs_ Central High School, is going to do something that would get her in that kind of trouble?"

With it phrased that way, Al felt immediately foolish. "You didn't see them," he countered, but he knew his argument was weak. The truth was, he had lost his temper because he panicked. "Damn it, Elicia. She's only sixteen!"

"Almost seventeen," Elicia countered without missing a beat. "Barely more than a year from eighteen if you want to look at it that way. She's almost grown, Al, and she's never proven to have anything other than excellent judgment. You've always let her do things her way when she proved responsible enough; it's a little late to try and stifle her now."

"I don't want to stifle her," Al objected.

"Oh no?" Elicia asked crossly. "Then why lose it because she's kissing a boy? She was safe in our house, with a boy that I approve of. I'm the one who said they could study together. It wasn't secret. But I swear, you're worse than Mom always said _Daddy_ was when it came to me, and I was barely four when he died!"

Being compared to Maes Hughes for over-protective was harsh, but painfully accurate. It was no longer funny. Al sighed and shrugged. "Look, I lost my temper. I'm sorry. But I still stand by what I did."

"Will you at least lessen the sentence?" Elicia asked.

"I'll think about it," Al stood up and carried his empty plate towards the kitchen. "But if I back down now, what kind of a message am I sending as her father?"

"That you can admit when you're wrong," Elicia suggested, following with the rest of the dishes. "That you're a reasonable, sane human being?"

Al didn't roll his eyes, though he wanted to. "I don't want to be a pushover," he replied, trying to keep his tone reasonable. "Backing out sends the wrong message. Whatever they were or were not going to do, I still don't approve of what they _were_ doing when I came home."

Elicia looked at him again for a long moment, then shook her head. "It's your decision but I think you went too far. Two months for a couple of kisses? She's right about her responsibilities. It's not just a punishment for her to keep her from all of those activities, but all the other kids involved as well."

"Maybe she'll learn to think first," Al sighed. He didn't feel like doing the dishes either now. "At least give it a few days," he finally said, not wanting to look Elicia in the face. He wasn't used to _her _being that angry or disappointed with him either. Maybe he _was_ touchier about the subject because they had so recently found out about Sara's pregnancy. Yes, Sara was twenty-seven, military, and engaged, but that didn't make it easier to keep from worrying about his innocent daughter getting into trouble because she was trusting and sweet. "I think I'm going for a walk."

"In this weather?" Elicia sounded shocked. "It's sleeting outside, Al!"

"That's all right," Al shrugged as he headed back towards the door and went for his boots and coat. "I'll probably end up over at Ed's anyway."

"I'll tell Winry to put the kettle on," Elicia snorted.

* * *

Edward was actually expecting Alphonse by the time he arrived a little bit later. Winry had hot tea waiting. Elicia hadn't given them details, but the fact that Al and_ Alyse _had fought seemed serious enough to Ed.

When he finally heard the full story over hot tea, Ed was mildly flabbergasted. Partially at the events – which he actually found laughable – but mostly at the harshness of Al's response. Al was normally the level headed, reasonable brother! "Don't you think you were a little hard?" he asked when Al finished. "I mean, it's just a little innocent fun right?"

"Would you have said that if it was your daughter?" Al asked, then looked like he wished he hadn't a moment later.

"You think I didn't catch Sara and Mars on the couch a few times?" Ed arched one eyebrow. "Better here than somewhere else I figured. I trusted her and _they_ never did anything."

"I just don't want to wake up one day and find my innocent little girl's done something she'll regret," Al sighed, drinking his tea.

"Like what?" Ed asked. "Getting pregnant?"

"Exactly," Al pointed out, missing the odd note in his brother's voice until it was a little too late. "I mean, she's a good kid, I just want to keep it that way."

Ed didn't like his tone. "Are you suggesting mine aren't?"

Al looked up from his cup quickly and seemed to realize what he had just said. Ed gave him a slightly dangerous look. Al scowled, apparently irritated. "Well given the success rate so far," he replied. "Look, I'm just trying to be a good parent."

Once again, wrong thing to say. Ed felt himself getting pissed. "Look, Al, what are you trying to say? I know you care about Alyse and you want to protect her, that's fine, but I don't like your tone and I don't like what you're implying about Sara or Aldon or, frankly, my part in raising them!"

Al obviously realized then just how what he had said must have sounded. He glanced around. Ed was glad Winry and Ethan were out of the room. "I'm not trying to imply anything."

"So what, you think I gave my kids too much freedom?" Ed asked, standing up and crossing his arms. "Do you think treating them with the same amount of respect that you and I got was the wrong thing to do? Should I have kept them on tight leashes and never trusted them to grow up and make their own decisions? Is my family falling apart? Tell me, Alphonse, just what should I have done differently?"

Al stood up suddenly, looking pained. "Look, I came over here for advice, not to criticize. Sorry to bother you." He headed for the door.

Ed felt immediately guilty for his own reactions but _damn it,_ this wasn't typical for Al. At least, not usually. "Alphonse, wait!"

"No," Al shook his head as he pulled on his coat. "I keep saying things wrong tonight. I'm just going to go think for a while."

Ed watched his brother go but didn't try to stop him. Al could be as stubborn as _he _was at a times, and maybe a little time by himself would cool his head and give him the perspective he was looking for. Still, Ed would call Elicia and let her know that Al had left here. He hadn't said where he was going, but it was hopefully back towards home in this weather.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Elicia heard a car door outside of the house ad then the sound of the door opening and closing downstairs. She had gone up to bed a couple of hours before, but without Alphonse home she hadn't slept. He wasn't one to stay out at night, so not having him there was a little odd and unnerving.

Elicia put on her robe and slippers and padded downstairs. It was chilly in the house at night. She found Al in the kitchen getting a glass of water. "There you are," she said softly. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry," Al sighed. He drained the glass and set it in the sink, then crossed the room to her. "I should have called. I just… I needed some time to think."

"Edward called and said you left their place over three hours ago," Elicia pointed out. She wasn't angry, but it wasn't like Al to be uncommunicative. "He sounded pretty concerned."

"I didn't stay long." Al looked guilty. "I accidentally insulted Ed's parenting, Aldon, and Sara in about two sentences. I didn't mean to, but I just really can't convey thoughts coherently tonight apparently."

"I got that," Elicia sighed, kissing his cheek. Her nose picked up a scent. "Were you at the bar?" She stood back, a little surprised.

Al shrugged. "I wasn't ready to come home, so I hung out with Falman for a while. We had a couple of beers and talked, that's all."

"So that's who dropped you home," Elicia surmised. At least he hadn't tried coming home alone in this weather so late. "Did you come to a conclusion?"

Al nodded as they headed back upstairs. "I did. For now, the punishment stands." He said it calmly, but Elicia could tell that he had fretted over his decision for quite some time.

Elicia sighed, but she didn't argue. It _was_ rare for Al to be the disciplinarian, and she didn't want to make this into a bigger deal than it already was. "All right, but I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences. Alyse is very upset."

"I know," Al sighed, sitting down on the bed and removing his sweater. "I just feel like maybe if I had been home the first year maybe I would understand her better now. I don't know how to communicate with her anymore."

Elicia sat down next to him, slipping her right hand into his left. "Is this because of the war, Al?"

Al shrugged. "I don't know what is and what isn't anymore sometimes. I missed Will's senior year, and when I got home he was already gone and you and Alyse had a whole routine worked out and the rules had changed and I had no say in any of it. My daughter doesn't _need _me. How am I supposed to feel?"

Even after a year home he still felt that way. Elicia had gotten used to the changes in her husband. He was often more subdued, occasionally melancholy. Sometimes – like today – he was even more stubborn and temperamental, more rigid and inflexible. She could usually tell what would set him off. That was part of why she _hadn't_ kept him in the loop about Alyse's social life the last couple of years, especially while he was gone.

Elicia squeezed his hand. "Of course Alyse needs you. Will still does too, just in different ways. They're not little kids anymore though and the world's not so simple. Eventually we have to trust them to make their own decisions and live with the consequences. What are you going to do, shelter Alyse for the rest of her life?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Al smirked. "I know I can't do that, Elicia, and I don't really want to. I just don't _understand_ her. I mean, all of these things are well and good, but what does she want to _do_ with her life?"

Elicia smiled up at him. "Event Coordination; A lot of businesses hire people specifically to do that kind of thing."

Al gave her a perplexed stare. "They do?"

"Who do you think organizes all those State Dinners for the military?" Elicia asked. "They hire people. Actually, we have an entire office for it at Headquarters. Can you imagine the disaster that would be if _Roy Mustang_ had tried to do that himself? Not that he ever would have had time. Businesses do the same thing. Some people hire them to help plan their weddings. Alyse has an incredible talent for organizing events and she's good with people." When Alyse had told Elicia her plans, she had been pleased with her daughter's forethought.

"I never thought about that," Al admitted before a yawn cracked his jaw. "I should be asleep. I have to be back at work early. Remind me to thank Ed for the job promotion with a fist in his face."

"You wouldn't do that," Elicia chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Get ready for bed, honey." She knew that Al was glad for the position. Hopefully a good night's sleep would give him a little more perspective on his role at home too. "I was chilly without you." That was something Al could always do something about.

Al gave her a drowsy kiss in return. "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

**February 23****rd****, 1954**

Ethan felt sorry for his cousin. Of course, after the disagreement Dad and Uncle Al had had at his place the night before, Ethan knew before he got to school that day that Alyse was grounded. It was kind of bizarre really. Alyse _never_ got in trouble! Ethan couldn't imagine getting a punishment like that for what had happened, especially not when he asked Alyse about when he caught up with her at lunch. She had been obviously upset during the classes they had together.

"It's not fair," Alyse lamented as she nibbled at her salad. "I can't believe he did that!" None of her other friends that had come by during lunch so far thought it was fair either. At least, Ethan thought, the kids at school seemed to understand.

Ethan shrugged. "So that's it then? No clubs, no student government, no dances, nothing for two whole months?" That really was harsh; especially coming from Uncle Al, who he had always thought of as laid back and level headed.

"That's it," she replied tersely. "That's what Mom told me this morning anyway. Dad was already gone when I left for school. I really don't know what _lesson_ I'm supposed to be learning from this though. It's not like I did anything wrong in the first place other than grow up. I mean, have I ever done _anything_ irresponsible to make him not trust me?"

Ethan realized after a moment that she was looking straight at him and it wasn't a rhetorical question. "Not that I know of," he replied. "I can't see you doing anything like that anyway. You're too smart."

"Exactly," Alyse nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. "Fortunately Vera said she could handle meetings for me. Dad didn't say anything about not doing the paperwork, and Mom said I still have phone privileges at home, so I should be able to _manage_ things from the house for a while."

That was Alyse, always planning ahead. She looked depressed though and Ethan could understand why.

"Hey, umm…can we talk?"

Ethan looked up the same time Alyse did, and saw Brandon Hills – her boyfriend – standing beside the table.

"Hi," Alyse brightened up almost immediately. "Well of course. Are you okay? I mean, when I called last night your Mom said you were busy."

"Yeah, about that," Brandon shifted on his feet, one hand behind his neck. "Look, I'm sorry, but I think maybe we should try this again another time, okay? You're great, but maybe we should just stay friends till your old man mellows out."

Ethan winced. As he watched, Alyse's expression went from happy to stunned. "I-if that's what you want," she replied softly after a moment. They had been friends for a while, and Ethan and Alyse had been in the same classes with Brandon for years back down to primary school.

"Thanks," Brandon looked relieved. "You're the best 'Lyse." He clapped one hand on her shoulder and turned to head off. "Catch you in History!"

As soon as he was gone, Alyse stood up. She looked like she was going to cry at any moment despite how calmly she held herself. "Excuse me, Ethan. I need to use the restroom."

**March 13****th****, 1954**

Sara and Franz's wedding was a small, private affair, held in the back yard of Edward's house with just her family, Franz's family who had come in for the occasion, and a few friends. Sara wore one of her simple dresses that she had always liked. It was elegant, about three shades lighter blue than her uniform, and had always been a little loose in the middle. Now it felt a little snug to her, though Franz assured her she looked perfectly normal. Privately, having looked in a mirror, Sara did not agree, but she didn't argue with him either. He was trying to make her feel better.

It was not the wedding Sara had originally envisioned, but in some ways it was better. Aside from feeling mildly nauseated most of the day, she had a wonderful time. Franz looked dashing in his dress uniform. Sara had briefly contemplated wearing hers, but Franz had gently suggested she might enjoy a dress better in the long run. She had to admit it was much more comfortable.

The ceremony was short and simple, and then she was Mrs. Heimler. It was an odd realization, but certainly not unpleasant given how long she had daydreamed about the possibility. The party afterwards was the big part of the celebration.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," her father whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Dad," Sara returned the hug. "And thanks for letting us do this at the house. Everything's perfect." The yard was simply decorated, and Gracia and the usual crowd of women had provided the food. The weather had warmed enough that it was a nice partly-sunny afternoon.

"Anything for you," Edward smiled. "Your mother and I just want you to be happy."

"Yeah, she said that earlier while I was getting ready," Sara chuckled. As he headed off into the crowd she drifted, 'making the rounds' of all the well-wishers. She was glad it was a small wedding. Everyone here was special to her.

Her Uncle Al, Aunt Elicia, and cousin Alyse were there. Will was still in East City and hadn't been able to take time off from classes, but that was all right.

Maes and Elena were there of course – as were Maes' parents. Elena was eight months pregnant now and definitely looked the part though she managed – like with all things – to make even the awkward stage of pregnancy seem stylish and graceful. Sara only hoped she looked half that good in a few months! Maes was as lovingly attentive as he ever was when Sara saw them together, and she was beginning to realize that he probably never _would_ stop being completely infatuated with his wife. Not that she minded. It was a change in him she was happy to see.

Marcus and Rachel Kane were there with both of their boys. Little Matthias – Sara had not been at all surprised at the name – was just over six months old. Marcus too seemed to have weathered the worst and come out all right. He was much happier at work these days, especially since Matthias' birth.

Four of the people Sara had wanted to be there most though, fortunately were. "As if I would miss your wedding, Sis," Aldon laughed with a merry twinkle in his eye. "You didn't miss mine."

"Thanks to amazing timing," Sara countered, smiling back. "Given the situation, I feel like I owe you an apology." She didn't have to say for what, Aldon's face said clearly that he knew.

"If you insist," he shrugged. "But I don't think you should. You were right. And now," he grinned again, "I can just enjoy watching you have the same joys and challenges we've faced."

Sara resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at her brother on her wedding day! It required at least a modicum of decorum. "At least mine will only be half yours," she smirked instead. Charisa and Niam Breda seemed to be having a blast running around and playing with Coran. Reichart stayed up in his parents' arms – or Ed or Winry's – well out of danger of feet! It amazed her how fast her nephews were growing.

"For a while," Aldon agreed, teasing back. "You might surprise yourself."

"I've had enough surprises for a while," Sara replied.

"I'll bet," Aldon said. "You look good, Sis."

Sara couldn't help smiling. "I wish I saw you more often, Don."

"So do I," he admitted then, and they hugged. "We're staying for a couple of weeks. Couldn't let Mom and Dad go without a chance to exhaust the kids."

"Of course not," Sara chuckled. "That's good. We'll get to spend some time together as a whole family."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Aldon had been on the receiving end of the mess with their parents, Sara knew, taking care of Mom after everything blew up. He hadn't been isolated from it but he had, in his own way, been more effective than she had managed to be. They both knew that the family that had been a solid rock for their lives had come perilously close to being painfully sundered.

Sara nodded. "It has. I intend to make the most of it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**March 19****th****, 1954**

Almost a full month into Alyse's grounding Alphonse wasn't sure how much more _he_ could take of the tension inside his own home. Alyse rarely spoke to him unless something required her to, and even then she kept her words to a polite minimum. She came home from school each day and went straight up to her room, where Al knew she spent at least two or three hours on the upstairs phone diligently organizing fundraisers and meetings and events that she would be missing, but Elicia had made it plain that if he said one word of complaint that he would have worse things to deal with than an angry daughter.

It hurt. Alyse was furious, and Al knew Elicia wasn't particularly pleased with him either. Meals were awkward and the entire house was quiet in the evenings. The happiest he had seen Alyse in weeks was at Sara's wedding, and he suspected that was only because Alyse refused to be ill mannered or sulk in public. She was taking it all with exceptional maturity, Al had to be honest.

He was definitely beginning to doubt his decision. Al knew he had over-reacted. But seeing some guy – boyfriend or not – on top of his daughter with his hand half-way up her blouse had been more than Al could handle. He _did_ feel a little guilty that his interruption seemed to have been the primary reason for Alyse's boyfriend breaking up with her but, as far as that went, Al couldn't imagine that the boy had been too serious about her if that was enough to make him break up with her. Since he got all his news through Elicia, he had only found out recently that Brandon had already asked someone else to go to the Prom now that Alyse wasn't going at all. Well, obviously the guy wasn't good enough for her then anyway.

That didn't mean that perhaps the punishment wasn't harsher than it needed to be. Elicia had a point; several actually. Alyse had never done anything other than perhaps this _one_ thing to give Al any reason to doubt her judgment. She got perfect marks on top of all of her extra-curricular activities, which all tied in to what she wanted to do when she got done with school. His frustrations with her were his problem, not her fault.

The voice that put things in perspective best, perhaps, came from a surprising source. Al was on his way home that evening when he spotted Ethan walking home from an afternoon shift at the hospital. "Need a lift?" he offered his nephew as he pulled up. It was chilly and misting outside.

"Sure!" Ethan replied eagerly, ducking around to the passenger door and hopping in. "Thanks, Uncle Al."

"No problem," Al replied as he drove on. "How was work?"

"Good," Ethan said. "I was on the maternity ward this afternoon." He sounded enthusiastic.

"You like working there?" Al asked curiously.

"Most of the time," Ethan nodded. "Today was great. They had two newborns in the nursery and I got to hold one of them. She was only six hours old." There was awe in his voice. "It reminded me of when Coran was born. I loved being able to help with that. I hope I'll get the chance to help with Sara's baby too. Doctor Gray said that if Sara and Franz don't mind she'll actually let me assist."

Al couldn't help smiling a little at Ethan's enthusiasm. "So you're happy about that huh?"

"Sure I am," Ethan smiled. "I love being an uncle. Coran and Art are great, and I'm sure any kid of Sara's will be too." He shrugged. "I'm kind of glad it happened."

"You are?" Al would have looked over at Ethan if he hadn't had his eyes on the road.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I mean, Sara was really freaked out after what happened with Mom and Dad. Who knows how long it would have taken her to actually get around to the wedding again. It was kind of a wake up for her I think."

Al hadn't really considered that, though he _was_ happy about Sara and Franz finally getting married. They were a really good match. It was interesting having this kind of conversation with his nephew. He and Ethan had talked more during the period when Edward was avoiding everyone. Maybe it was time to get _his_ perspective on Al's problem. "What's your opinion on what happened with Alyse?" he made himself ask before he could back down.

He could see Ethan glance over at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked momentarily surprised. "Honestly? I couldn't believe it at first," Ethan replied. "I mean, yeah getting caught making out on your parents' couch is pretty embarrassing, but it's happened to most of the kids in our school at least once."

"Except you," Al replied, more to beg the question.

Ethan's cheeks flushed slightly. "Well yeah. But that's a different story."

Al didn't press the issue. He knew full well why that had never happened as much as Ed did, even if Ethan still refused to admit – or perhaps realize – why he wasn't interested in any of the girls at Central High. "You couldn't believe it. About Alyse?"

Ethan shook his head. "Nah. Brandon's been dying to ask her out for two years, and he's a nice guy. That doesn't surprise me at all. I just figured you would be cool with it. I mean, it's just what Alyse told me, right?"

He wasn't asking for verification. Obviously Ethan trusted Alyse's version of the story. Al nodded. "Probably. Was I too harsh?"

"Totally," Ethan actually chuckled. "Most parents ground for maybe a week, or crack down on curfew or something." His tone became more earnest. "You really caught Alyse off guard you know. She's put a lot of effort into all the things she does and there's a lot of people depending on her, and she feels like she's letting everyone down."

"Do the other kids feel that way?" Al asked.

"No," Ethan replied frankly. "They all think you're a jerk."

Well of course they would think that. He was a parent after all. "How reassuring."

Ethan stretched in the seat. "Honestly, I think you should just let up a little or something. Alyse isn't just mad cause you grounded her, she's mad because she thought you were more reasonable. She's probably the best behaved girl in school."

"If that was meant to be reassuring, you might want to reconsider," Al commented, though it was partially in jest.

He pulled up outside Ed's house and Ethan grabbed his bag and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride, Uncle Al."

"You're welcome," Al replied. "Thanks for the perspective."

Ethan flashed him a very Edward-like grin. "Anytime."

Al thought seriously all the way home. By the time he got back to the house he had reached a decision. He went in the house, straight upstairs and knocked at Alyse's door.

"Who is it?" Her voice was muffled through the door.

"May I come in?" Al asked.

A moment later he heard the door unlocking and it opened. Alyse stood there in her pale green pajama set, her hair pulled up and back. "What do you want?"

It was possibly the coldest, rudest thing Al had ever heard from her. "I wanted to talk to you," he replied.

Alyse nodded. "All right. Go ahead." She continued standing in the doorway.

It looked like Al wasn't getting into her room anymore than she was likely to come out. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Alyse. I'm sorry I over-reacted. I'm sorry I scared off your boyfriend, and I'm especially sorry I didn't trust you enough to listen. You're a beautiful, capable, intelligent young woman and I guess I'm just afraid of losing you." He looked into her green eyes, hoping she would be as forgiving as he knew she could. Not that she had been lately. Of course, neither had he. "I _do_ trust you. I just don't trust the guys. I guess I'll probably just never be convinced they're good enough for you."

Alyse eyed him cautiously. "Were you good enough for Mom?"

Al scoffed. "Of course not. She says so, but then she would." After a moment, Alyse's scowl faded. Instead of smiling though, she burst into tears and fell into his chest. Al's instincts did him well as he hugged her close. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

Alyse sniffled, and his shirt was already damp with her tears. "I missed you, Daddy."

Al didn't ask what she meant. He knew. "I love you, Alyse," he replied, stroking her back the way he had when she was little. "It's just going to take me a little time to learn how _not_ to protect you." Now, he was able to gently guide her back into her room, and for the first time in weeks, Alyse did not protest against his entry.

They sat down on the edge of her bed, and she leaned against his shoulder. "What made you change your mind?" she asked softly after a moment.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Al replied, putting a fatherly arm around her shoulder. "And had a nice little talk with Ethan actually; got a little perspective."

"Ethan?" Alyse sounded surprised.

"A little teenage perspective; sometimes it's hard to remember being your age," Al smiled. "Especially given how weird that was for me and how different. We're actually a lot alike, outgoing and friendly, but I never really worried about that until I realized what that was going to mean about boys." Al had dated lots of girls before Elicia, and even though many of them hadn't lasted, or hadn't even ended up with a kiss, he had enjoyed the conversations and just being with interesting people. Why had he expected differently from his outgoing daughter?

"I noticed," Alyse sighed. "Look, I'm sorry you were surprised when Brandon was over, but I have to admit, I'm still not sure what I was supposed to learn from this. I was in control of the situation, Mom knew he was coming over, and Brandon would never have even suggested anything inappropriate."

"I know that now," Al felt even guiltier as he listened to her calmly state the facts. "And I'm sorry I drove Brandon off. From now on, will you and your mother please keep me in the loop about these things?"

"Only if you promise to behave," Alyse replied glibly. "Brandon was a good friend before, and now he barely talks to me. This has been the most embarrassing month of my life."

"Well it hasn't exactly been pleasant for me either," Al replied, frowning a little. "I'm a little tired of being treated like the villain for taking a stand against something in my own house. Yes, I over-reacted, but I still don't approve of that kind of behavior." At least, not that hands on! "Can we agree to disagree, establish a new house rule, and move on?"

For a moment he thought Alyse had started sobbing again. Then he realized she was laughing now. "I can live with that," she sniffed and looked up at him. "Does this mean the torture's over?"

It hurt to hear her call it that, but she was right. Al nodded. "Yeah. You're not grounded anymore. Though I guess that doesn't do you much good for a prom date does it?" He felt _mildly_ guilty about that.

At least until Alyse chuckled. "Oh I think that won't be too hard to fix. There were at least five boys who asked me even after I told them I was going with Brandon originally." She hugged him again "Love you, Daddy!" She stood up then and he followed as she shoved him playfully out the door. "We'll have to talk more later. I have a lot to do!"

Al stood there for a moment looking at the closed door with the phone cord running underneath it from the upstairs phone table. He heard Alyse's voice moments later and realized his daughter was already on the phone, though she sounded much happier. He turned around and nearly ran into Elicia who was standing right behind him. "You heard?" he asked.

Elicia was smiling at him. "Yes, every word." Then she tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That was very mature and sensible of you," she murmured in his ear a few moments later.

Al chuckled, relieved to have the mess over with. "Then I don't suppose we could retire to the bedroom and do something immature and insensible for a while to make up for it?"

Elicia shook her head in amusement. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

**April 13****th****, 1954**

Alyse looked gorgeous, Al thought, as he watched her come down the stairs for the Prom. The dress she wore was, of course, the height of fashion and yet extremely tasteful. It was white but threaded with silver so it shone and shimmered as it moved. It fell to just below her knees with a full skirt that flared and swirled, perfect for dancing. The bodice was fitted but not revealing, and it was sleeveless, though she wore a matching shawl that wrapped around her shoulders. Her rich brown hair was pulled up in a twist and pinned with the gem-covered silver butterfly that Al had brought her back from Xing a couple of years ago. She also wore a single green emerald on a short silver chain around her neck and a matching bracelet.

"What's the theme this year again?" Al asked as he and Elicia stood in the living room. This was no little girl; this was definitely his growing-up-way-too-fast daughter. Alyse's seventeenth birthday had been yesterday.

"Starlight," Alyse giggled.

"Well you certainly outshine them this evening," Al smiled.

Alyse blushed slightly, but she was obviously happy with the compliment. Al was glad he had said she could go. As she had predicted, it had not been difficult to find someone else who wanted to take her. "Thank you, Daddy."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Al offered, heading for the door before Elicia or Alyse could get it. Not just because he wanted a look at this boy first – of course he did – but because no lady should have to answer the door herself.

The young man standing in the doorway looked reasonably presentable. He wore a nice suit, his brown hair was brushed, and he was carrying a large bouquet of white roses. "Good evening, General Elric, Sir," he said respectfully, though he looked slightly fearful. Obviously Ethan had not exaggerated, or perhaps this one had gotten the story from Brandon. "I would like to escort Alyse to the Prom this evening."

At least he wasn't too presumptuous either. "I believe she's expecting you," Al replied with a firm nod. He didn't scowl, but he didn't smile either. "Please, come in." He let the young man enter first then followed him into the living room.

Both Elicia and Alyse smiled when they saw him. The boy's eyes went a little wide when he saw Alyse and he smiled. "You look beautiful, Alyse."

"Thank you, Davis," Alyse smiled back, crossing the room. "You look handsome this evening."

Davis' face flushed a little. He also nodded at Elicia. "Good evening, ma'am."

Elicia chuckled. "Hello, Davis."

Alyse insisted on proper introductions. "Daddy, this is Davis Peters."

Al shook the boy's hand then, pleasantries were exchanged all around, and soon enough Davis and Alyse were out the door, heading for the school.

"You handled that very well," Elicia chuckled when the door closed.

"Thanks," Al smiled at her. "Why does the name Peters sound familiar?"

"Because Lieutenant Colonel Peters works with me in investigations," Elicia rolled her eyes. "Jack is Davis' father."

Ah! "Well I guess if I have any complaints later I know where to take them," Al teased. "He seems nice enough."

"Davis is a good kid," Elicia replied. "Alyse will have a good time tonight and come home safe and sound like always, you'll see."

Al wasn't really worried about that. They were at the high school. "It's probably a good thing I didn't volunteer to chaperone."

Elicia laughed. "Very good indeed! Otherwise this would most certainly be the most subdued party in the history of Central High."

* * *

Edward glanced at the clock as he finished washing up the dishes after dinner, pushing his hair out of his way for the umpteenth time as he did so. It wasn't growing out nearly as fast as the last time it had been severed short, and while he hadn't cut it in months, it was just somewhere on the long side of short, but well too short to actually pull back; that indeterminate slightly shaggy length Ed just referred to as _annoying. _

It was after seven. Ed dried his hands and crossed the living room, knocking on Ethan's door. He knew his son was in there. "Ethan? Answer or I'm coming in." There was no response. Concerned, Ed opened the door and made good on his threat.

Ethan was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, his back to the door, so all Ed could really see was the back of his head on down to his feet. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt that he had worn all day; his stocking feet hung off the end.

"Don't tell me you're wearing that to the dance," Ed chuckled, hoping to get a reaction.

He got one all right. "Leave me alone, Dad," Ethan snapped a response and a dirty sock flew in his direction.

Ed didn't even have to dodge it, the aim was so bad. "I'll take that as a no," he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Look I'm not going, so just butt out okay?"

Ethan had been a little quiet all day. The sudden switch in moods was troublesome and irritating. "Fine, have it your way," Ed turned and left again, with no more of an idea of what was bothering his son than usual.

Winry was standing in the living room. "He evicted you, huh?"

Ed nodded. "I don't know what's with him lately, Winry. Sometimes he's all righ and then other days he's sullen and short-tempered. He used to talk to me, and sometimes he still does, but others…"

Winry was giving him a mildly amused look. "Edward, do you remember yourself at sixteen?"

"It's more than that!" Ed objected. He was pretty upset about the whole thing. "I feel like this is my fault, Winry."

Winry shook her head. "Oh, Ed. Just give him a little space. He's a little overwhelmed right now. School, training, working at the hospital; can you imagine trying to fit any kind of a social life in all that? You certainly couldn't have."

"Hell, I barely managed life at all," Ed admitted softly. "But why does he spend hours out of his time to help Alyse with all these plans and events and set up when he never goes? And don't tell me this is just about Lia." He was starting to get tired of hearing the girl's name as an example or a reason for half his son's moods. Sure Ethan was a teenager, as prone to hormones as anyone else, but most of the time he was sensible and focused.

"Fine, I won't," Winry replied, turning and sitting down on the couch. "But you always complain he never talks to you, and then you don't want to listen when I can give you the answer." She spoke calmly.

Because, of course, Ethan still told his mother things he didn't feel like telling Ed. He sighed. "All right, what's going on this time?"

"Ethan got a letter from Lia yesterday," Winry explained as Ed joined her on the couch. "He didn't tell me everything that was in it."

"What _did_ he tell you?" Ed asked.

Winry looked mildly embarrassed. "He didn't actually. He left it lying on the table."

Ed snorted. "If you ever complain about me spying on anyone I'll make sure you remember this moment."

"Very funny, Edward. I've done enough of that in my time as well," Winry pointed out. "It was perfectly innocent, but it was all about Lia's prom, which was apparently last week." She sighed and shook her head. "It's no wonder Ethan's upset."

"Why, what happened?" Ed asked, suddenly concerned that maybe something was complicating things in a way he didn't know.

Winry looked up over at him. "Lia went with a date."

Now there was a punch to the gut. No wonder Ethan was upset! "A boyfriend?"

"Well I don't think so from the letter," Winry shrugged. "She doesn't actually refer to him as one, but he took her to the dance of course. She says very little else about him other than that. Still, what would you have done if you had heard there was some guy following me around and showing me a really good time?"

"Fretted, fumed, and refused to admit anything," Ed snorted. As romantic as it might be to say he would have gone tearing back to Resembool, or found a way back through the Gate sooner just to punch the guy, it wasn't true. "_Now_ I would beat the guy into the ground."

"Well I should hope so," Winry chuckled. "But you see the point."

"It isn't good for him to be so wrapped around the axle about her," Ed sighed. "Especially not if she's not interested. I don't want to see a repeat of the Maes disaster."

"Hopefully Ethan has a little more common sense," Winry pointed out. Neither of them wanted that of course. "But there's really not much you can do, Ed. Just don't give him a hard time about it. At least he's keeping busy and he's not neglecting himself or his work."

Ed sighed. She was right of course. It was funny, though not in the amusing sense; Ed had already lived through raising two teenagers and he still felt like he knew very little about them. Each of his kids was such an individual with their own challenges. "I just hate seeing him depressed," he said finally.

"You could offer to do alchemy with him," Winry suggested, though she didn't sound hopeful and Ed knew why. He hadn't cracked an alchemy book in nearly a year, or done even the simplest transmutation. Where it had been something he and Ethan always did together, it was something Ethan now did alone.

Ed looked away. "You know I can't do that."

"Talk about stubborn," Winry sighed. "Don't you think if you were going to do something else stupid you would have by now?"

"When have I had the opportunity?" Ed argued, discomfited.

"Oh please," Winry snorted. "If you were that desperate you would have just transmuted that stupid door open and gone in and done it. You have to trust yourself, Ed."

"And why is that?" Ed asked, turning to look at her sideways.

Winry's eyes were wide and earnest in that way that was always hard for him to disagree with. "Because it doesn't matter if everyone else wants to if _you_ don't, because you won't entirely believe them. You will always doubt if you don't take the risk and trust your own integrity."

"You say to a recovering alcoholic who gets nervous walking _past_ a bar," Ed tried to jest, but it fell flat even as the words came out of his mouth. Winry looked away, obviously hurt by the statement. "I'm sorry," Ed sighed, mentally beating himself over the head. "I guess I'm feeling pretty morose this evening myself." There were days when everything seemed good and normal, and others where he still felt like he was made of spider webs and might blow away – or shatter like glass – at a moment's notice.

Winry slipped her hand into his nearest one – his auto-mail – and leaned against him, her arm pressing into the warmth of his side. "Is there anything I can do to cheer _you_ up?"

Ed looked at her for a moment, contemplating the options then grinned wickedly. "How about a game of cards and a gallon of hot chocolate?"

Winry had obviously been expecting a different answer from his expression. She laughed when he actually spoke. "I think that can be arranged. I'll even see if I can roust the grouchy badger out of his den."

"Good," Ed smiled. That definitely would improve his mood. "I like that idea."

**April 15****th****, 1954**

Franz had dinner almost finished by the time Sara got home from HQ. He tried to be the one who got home first lately, just because he knew Sara refused to let herself shirk on any of her work. She insisted being pregnant was a_ lame_ _excuse, _no matter how many times Franz tried to convince his wife that she ought to be taking it a little easier on herself.

He still felt a little thrill every time he had that thought. Sara was his wife now, and nothing would ever change that. He loved it. He just wished that Sara would let herself enjoy it a little more. Of course, he knew that her moodiness was understandable considering her condition. He expected it for the most part, but she seemed subdued lately.

The door opened and closed in the other room, and Franz poked his head out of the kitchen, smiling. "Evening, Belle! Dinner's almost ready." Sara was hanging up her uniform jacket in the closet. Franz took a moment to admire her profile. _He_ thought the gentle swell of her stomach that was beginning to show was beautiful.

Sara caught him staring and turned to face him. "Thanks. You know you don't have to do this every night."

"Why not?" Franz asked, chuckling as he crossed the room and kissed her forehead. "You deserve to be spoiled once in a while."

"Well every night is hardly once in a while," Sara groused.

"What's wrong? You don't like my cooking now?" Franz asked, joking, but concerned at the same time.

"Oh it's not that," Sara shook her head, looking immediately guilty. "I just feel like such a pig."

Franz chuckled. "You're practically a twig. Doc Gray told you to eat as much as you wanted remember?" Franz had been at that visit. Sara had always been on the lean end with a high metabolism; not unlike her father if more regular. The doctor had made it quite plain that she would be happy to Sara somewhere other than the _low_ end of healthy weight. Given how sick she had been the first three months, it was no wonder Sara hadn't put on any weight at first.

Sara was not amused by the reminder. "So you're fattening me up?"

"Well, no, that's not what I mean exactly," Franz sighed, a little flustered. "Look, I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Sara looked up at him. "I'm tired, nauseated, and I have a headache. All I want to do is lie down and take a nap."

"So take a nap," Franz smiled encouragingly. "Dinner can wait." He could reheat it later.

Sara gave him a small hug then. "Good. I am _beat_." Then she turned and headed for the bed room, obviously dragging.

Franz watched her go, keeping his disappointment from showing until the bedroom door closed.

Knowing Sara lately, a_ nap_ would last at least two or three hours. Franz didn't really want to sit around tonight. Leaving a note on the fridge and the food warming in the oven – which he turned off for safety -- he grabbed his jacket and headed out. Maybe a walk downtown would give him a chance to relax. There were too many things on his mind lately, and most of them she showed little interest in discussing.

Franz headed downtown. It was a relatively balmy evening and he wasn't in a rush. Downtown was fairly quiet around dinner time, though this part of town really didn't close until later in the evening. He was startled to spot a familiar short, blond form looking in one of the department store windows, a couple of shopping bags in hand.

"I wasn't expecting to see you around here," he admitted, approaching his father-in-law. Things seemed a little easier between them these days. Perhaps it was because Franz and Sara were finally married, but he suspected it also had a little to do with Edward's partial retirement. Rank was less of an issue.

Edward looked up from the store window in front of him and chuckled. "Hi, Franz. Yeah, Ethan's working a late shift and Winry shoved the errand list in my direction. How's Sara?"

"Sleeping," Franz smiled, shrugging. "She came home and crashed."

Edward chuckled. "Winry did that a lot."

"What did you do?" Franz asked curiously.

Edward gave him a knowing grin. "I took a lot of walks."

"So what were you looking at?" Franz asked, changing topics briefly. The store window in front of them was full of women's clothing. Hardly the sort of thing Franz would have expected to find the Fullmetal Alchemist looking at of his own free will.

Edward chuckled and nodded towards a dress on one of the mannequins. It was dark red, with thick straps but a deep V-neck and a knee-length skirt. It was obviously made for dancing. "Winry talked me into ballroom dancing," he admitted, looking mildly embarrassed. "I figured if I was going to be dancing with a beautiful lady, I might as well show her off too and make the other guys jealous."

Franz chuckled, less surprised at his admission than he suspected Edward would have expected. He had watched the Elrics on the dance floor at enough State functions to know that Edward enjoyed it more than he was willing to publicly admit. "It's nice," he agreed. He suspected Sara's mother would look lovely in it.

"It would look better on Winry," Edward chuckled; then headed on down the street.

"So you're not going in?" Franz asked, a little surprised. He followed Sara's father down the pavement.

Edward grinned at him and shook one of the bags in his hands. "You caught me on the way out."

"And you're sure it will fit without having her come in and try it on?" Franz had made a point of never buying clothing for girls; not even family. They always insisted it never fit right.

"There are advantages to knowing your wife's measurements intimately," Edward laughed. "If you listen, you learn."

Franz laughed with him before a companionable silence fell. Well, now seemed as good a time as any. "I was wondering if maybe I could ask your opinion on a few things," he asked

Edward glanced his direction. "Oh. About what?"

"Sara."

"You're asking for marriage advice from _me_?" Edward looked incredulous. "Are you crazy?"

"Very possibly," Franz admitted with a shrug. "But you're the only person I know who thinks anything like my wife." Which was a little weird, he supposed, however true.

Edward paused, looked around, and then crossed the street. "Sitting is more conducive to conversation," he commented heading for the soda shop.

Franz was not about to argue. They might as well sit instead of wandering around. "Winry won't mind?"

"She never minds if I'm late for a good reason," Edward replied, taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables. "Family business qualifies. You want something?" he asked as he waved the waitress over and ordered a soda.

"I shouldn't," Franz chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose as he sat down. "I keep making home-cooked meals. Sara's not gaining weight but I am." He was already pulling a couple of extra workouts in the gymnasium during the week to compensate, and that was working for the moment. But he really didn't need to aggravate the problem.

"One of the pleasures of impending fatherhood," Edward snickered. "So, what's the question?"

"I guess I'm just not sure what I should be doing," Franz admitted, trying to decide where to begin. "Or at least, doing differently. I'm trying to make Sara as comfortable as possible, but she doesn't seem to _want_ any special consideration what-so-ever even though she's never in the mood to cook for herself either." It was frustrating. "Usually she's really vocal about what she wants, but lately she's just kind of apathetic, or she's grouchy and complains about things she won't let me help with."

"Sounds pretty typical honestly," Edward shrugged.

Franz sighed. "I know. I just—it's not something that's easy to pinpoint really. I'm just worried. She's not acting much like herself lately. But it's more subtle than just moods or cravings or anything I can easily quantify."

"Maybe she's concerned about the baby?" Edward suggested, accepting his soda as it arrived and drinking.

"She barely _talks_ about the baby," Franz exclaimed in frustration. "Or much of anything involved with it. If I want to talk about plans, she's not interested. We still don't have most of what we'll need when it gets here, and we really should look into getting someplace bigger than the apartment, but she doesn't want to talk about that either."

Now Edward looked concerned, and seemed to understand just what was bothering Franz about the whole thing. "Well that's bizarre."

"Then you understand why I'm worried," Franz sighed. "I just don't know what to do. Normally talking to her works, but lately I don't know what to do to get her to open up. None of the usual openings work."

"You want me to talk to her?" Edward offered. "Not about you two necessarily; that's your business," he clarified. "But I haven't dropped by recently and you're right. At work they're starting to make predators come out at _twilight_ jokes."

"I hadn't heard those," Franz admitted. Not that he was surprised they were making them, but shouldn't he have heard something?

"Do you think they'd say them where they thought you might hear?" Edward chuckled. "I only know about them because Marcus Kane keeps me in the loop, and he hears pretty much everything under his command eventually."

He had a point. Franz sighed. "I'd really appreciate if you would talk to her," he agreed. "I've tried everything I can think of and she's never been this difficult." Yes, he was desperate. He was _begging_ his father-in-law for help, and if the guys at work ever found out, Franz knew he would never live it down. But sometimes there were just things a man had to do.

"For you maybe," Edward quipped. "Just you wait until your fourteen year old runs off into a war zone, wrestles some guy on a railroad trestle, or worse."

"What's worse?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but Franz was curious.

"She decides she's in love with some older guy and moons over him for ten years."

Ouch, yeah, that was a dig, though Franz didn't mind. He shook his head. "Maybe we'll have a boy," was his only defense.

"Then you can look forward to taboo alchemy and saving the world," Edward laughed, though he sobered quickly. "Seriously, Franz, Sara's always been a challenge. She's a great girl because she doesn't play games, she's honest, and she's pretty self-reliant." These were things Franz knew well. They were all reasons he loved and appreciated her! "But she's never been a completely regular girl, and sometimes when you want her to, she doesn't think like one. She gets it from both sides," Edward added the last with a smirk.

Franz could see that, but he decided it was wise not to comment about Sara's mother. He just nodded, relieved that he was no longer the only one concerned. So he wasn't nuts. "Thanks, Edward."

"Thank me after I do more good than damage," Edward said, finishing his soda. "I'll try and talk to her in the next couple of days, if you think you can survive that long."

"Sure," Franz replied. He doubted things were going to blow up in a day or so.

"Good," Edward gave him a sympathetic smile as he stood up. "Now I think we should both finish our business and get home, or we'll both be dealing with temperamental wives."

**April 17****th****, 1954**

As promised, Edward took the time to get over to the apartment two afternoons later. Despite her insistence that she didn't need special attention, he heard that Sara had gone home early. It was too good a chance to pass up. Ed gave her a little time, then headed over to the apartment.

"Dad… what are you doing here?" Sara asked, blinking blearily at him when she answered the door. Obviously she had been asleep.

"I just came by to see how you were doing," Ed replied, not bothering to hide his intentions. "You've been looking pretty beat. I'm still allowed to do that right?"

Sara's mouth quirked into a wry half smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Come on in." She stepped out of the way. "Did Franz ask you to come over?" she asked as soon as she closed the door behind him.

Ed chuckled. "No, actually I offered."

"I thought as much," she admitted, heading for the couch. There was a blanket there, and a glass of juice half-empty on the coffee table. "So are you here as his spy, an interrogator, or just nosy?" She sat down as she asked.

"The third," Ed smirked, sitting down next to her on the couch. He might as well get right to it. He never had been good at being overly subtle. "Should we start with pleasantries or get right to the grilling?" he teased.

"Oh please, that's always more fun," Sara sighed, leaning back into the cushions of the old couch. "You'd better. I might drop off to sleep again otherwise."

"That tough on you, huh?" Ed asked.

Sara shrugged, scowling. "I guess not more than anyone else, but other girls always talk about the experience like they enjoyed it, even when they're complaining. I don't feel like I'm _glowing _or overly maternal or something. I just feel fat and tired and sick and I _hate_ having to sit out on all the combat classes at HQ."

This might be easier than he thought. Ed could certainly get Sara to _gripe!_ "Well I don't blame you there," he shrugged. Frankly, he missed a lot of it too. Even teaching, he was mostly watching and demonstrating basic technique, not doing the classes he really _wanted_ to be covering. He _wanted_ the full-combat classes back; the ones for the State Alchemists. "You look fine."

"You'd say that," Sara snorted.

"Because it's true," Ed countered with a chuckle. "You look how you're supposed to look, what's wrong with that?"

Sara gave him a withering look. "You don't really think I'm cut out for this do you?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," Ed replied honestly, dropping the levity. "You've never shown anything to make me think you wouldn't. You love kids and you're good with them."

"I am?" Sara gave him a surprised look.

Ed shook his head. "Yeah. Do you remember when Aldon was born? Or Ethan?"

Sara seemed confused by where he was going, but she answered him. "Ethan sure; I was ten. I don't really remember when Aldon was born."

"Do you remember how you felt when Ethan was born?" Ed asked.

"Nervous," Sara replied, obviously having to think back a little. "But excited. I mean, I was worried about Mom a lot, but Aldon and I were both looking forward to having another brother or sister."

Ed nodded. "Well, you'll just have to take my word for it that you were excited about Aldon. We dropped that bit of news at your third birthday and you squealed."

Sara grimaced. "Can we forget I ever _squealed_ about anything?"

"Not a chance," Ed smiled. "You were glad to have brothers, and you've always been good with them. You were a big help to you Mom and me with both of them, especially Ethan."

"Yeah, but they're my _brothers,_" Sara objected. "They're family, and it's not like I had a choice in them."

"And this will be different how?" Ed asked more pointedly. "Other than the timing of course; a baby's family. You went out of your way to play with your brothers and take care of them; you still do. You like Coran and Art too. I saw you playing with them while Aldon and Cassie were here."

Sara chuckled a little. "Yeah, but they're different too. I get to give them _back_ when they get tired or fussy." She shrugged. "They're Aldon's. Of course they're great."

"You were the one who spent all that time with Charisa and Niam and got them adopted," Ed brought up his next example. "Who still goes over to Breda's house to spend time with those kids? Who's their favorite person outside of family?"

"All right, all right," Sara said. "I get the point. Yes, I do like kids, and I guess I am good with them. Stop hounding me now?"

Ed smiled. "So why is it you don't want to talk about this one? And yes, Franz mentioned it to me, but he's not the only one who's noticed. Your Mom and Elicia have too."

"I'm just nervous," Sara shrugged. "Or scared, or some of both. It's a huge step and I'm not ready, even though it's coming anyway."

Ed reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. "The only way to get ready for a baby is to wait until its get here," he offered, probably unhelpfully. "But you know you're going to need someplace bigger than this. It's kind of a tradition," he added. "Whoever occupies this place gets married, and then moves out when they find out they're having kids." He and Winry had, Al and Elicia had; Winry's employee Lawrence had done the same.

Sara looked like these were all things she would rather not discuss. Of course, that was the whole reason Ed was here. He suspected the fact that he wasn't Franz made it easier for her to talk. She didn't want to burden Franz with her insecurities. "I know, but it's not like we can afford a place much bigger than this if we move out," she pointed out. "I know anything bigger would do; all we really need is another bedroom, but I'm not sure if I want a house. When would we have time to take care of a lawn, house repairs, and all those other things? Not with a kid and then both of us working."

She had good points. "Ask around," Ed suggested. "You won't know until you actually do a little shopping, and on what you both make I know you could afford something decent. The rest, well, you learn."

"Thanks for the helpful advice," Sara snorted, finishing her juice.

"A little more then, while I'm on a roll," Ed smirked. "Try letting your husband in a little more on this stuff. He's feeling kind of left out right now."

Sara looked momentarily confused. "Why? It's not like he can help carry the baby."

"I know that," Ed managed not to roll his eyes. It would probably annoy Sara. "But he did help put it there, and there's nothing more frustrating than not being able to help out your wife when she's pregnant. I know you're self sufficient and capable – so am I, so is your mother. Aunt Elicia's hardly helpless. Neither is Riza, or any of the women we know. But is there anything wrong with _letting_ Franz spoil you a little? Do him a favor and make him feel like he's doing _something_."

"You speak from experience, don't you?" Sara looked mildly embarrassed.

"Three times," Ed smirked. "Think of it as helping him feel like he did something other than make you miserable for nine months. This doesn't have to be as hard on either of you as you seem to want to make it."

That got her attention. Sara stared at him. "If that isn't a pot-kettle moment."

"Why do you think I'm qualified to say these things?" Ed countered. "I've been making things harder on everyone for most of my life."

"You've got that right." Sara looked a little more relaxed though and, really, if she loosened up a little, stressed out less, and talked with Franz more, than this current mission was already a success.

"So you'll cut Franz a little slack?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Sara smirked at him. "You're being awfully nice to the guy who got your daughter pregnant you know."

Ed laughed. "Well yeah, but he's family now so I can't kill him. Besides," he added meaningfully, "They never said being a husband and father was easy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finis. More coming but (for those of you reading through at the time of original posting) it will be next week sometime before I get something new up as I will be very busy and out of town until then with my little brother's wedding!


End file.
